


Forthright

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A lawyer wants to play after winning a hard case, and she finds the perfect playmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> French translations at the end.  
> Originally posted June 2002.

"I need a drink." Tory slumped in her chair, stockinged feet propped up on her desk, eyes closed and arms hanging limply over the sides. She'd won her last case, a horrible one involving the murder of a teenager, but it had been a long process, and right now she really needed to relax and unwind.

"The Halo would be perfect." With a plan in mind, the six-foot tall redhead dragged herself to her feet and headed around the corner to her gym, garment bag in hand, to shower and change into one of the outfits she kept in her office closet for just such occasions.

Half an hour later, dressed in a very skimpy, gold lame, backless mini-dress with matching high-heeled, strappy sandals that made her legs look a mile long, her hair in a wild, wavy mane around her face and long, dangly earrings brushing her shoulders, she was ready to go. And if she was really lucky, she'd find someone to take home.

This case had been taking all her energy for the last several weeks, and now that it was over, she was horny as hell.

~*~*~ 

"Mathieu, why I let you talk me into these things..." Camille shook her head as she leaned against the railing of her brother's club, The Halo, and watched the writhing and gyrating bodies.

"You were home alone, brooding over your last lover, stroking your pussy and playing by yourself," her brother replied, tongue in cheek.

"Bastet is a _cat_ not a pussy, not that you've ever seen the other variety either," Cami shot back, smacking the back of her brother's head.

"Owww! And I have as well for your informat.... ooooh _la femme dangereuse_...." Mat grinned, watching a tall, lanky redhead walk into the place as if she owned it and order a drink. "Go, go!" he shooed his sister down the stairs. "Before someone finds her!"

"Mathieu Sebastien Delacroix, I do not need you to tell me who to... oh, _elle est magnifique_!"

"So go already!"

Tory downed the shot of tequila and ordered a Manhattan, already feeling herself start to relax in the atmosphere of the club. She looked around, wondering if there was anyone worth playing with here tonight.

 _Man or woman?_ she mused, eyeing the crowd over the rim of her glass. _What am I in the mood for tonight?_ She was still trying to decide when she spotted a tall, gorgeous, busty blonde making her way across the floor in her general direction. _I want_ that _,_ she decided instantly, pushing away from the bar and maintaining eye contact with the blonde.

Feeling unaccountably like the tables had turned and she was now the tiny mouse being stalked by the feral cat, Camille's steps slowed, and she headed towards the bar for some Dutch courage. "A French martini, please," she requested and watched as the bartender mixed together the Chambord raspberry liqueur, Grand Marnier, orange juice and soda water before pouring it into a martini glass, all the time aware of the other woman getting closer and closer.

"Hello," Tory said, her voice husky even when raised to be heard over the music. Damn, the blonde was even more gorgeous close up. In fact, she looked familiar. Tory was pretty sure she'd seen that face and body somewhere before, that the blonde was someone famous, but she didn't care. Right then, all she wanted was to drag the other woman into the ladies room, into a stall and eat her alive.

Lust gleamed in her eyes as she dragged her eyes back up the blonde's body to meet her gaze. "I'm Tory Marsden."

"Camille Delacroix, and _bon soir_ ," the French woman replied, her voice sounding like it should be in a bordello not a bar. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she continued, sipping her martini as she appraised the older woman.

"Likewise," Tory replied, sea-green eyes fixed on the other woman's lips. Unable or unwilling to resist, she leaned a little closer and licked at Camille's lips, requesting entrance. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she fought not to run her hands up beneath that little tease of a dress and find out if the gorgeous Frenchwoman was wearing anything under it.

Gasping softly as the older woman brushed her lips against and then dove inside as her mouth opened, Cami was a little shocked at Tory's forward nature but soon found herself responding ardently to the kiss. _Merde_ , it had been a while since she had had a woman for a lover, and she'd forgotten how good it was to kiss someone who understood what a woman wanted and needed.

Cami let her tongue slip hesitantly out and into Tory's mouth, tasting the older woman, the bite of tequila and the taste of her Manhattan. It was delicious, and Camille could only moan.

When Camille responded to the kiss, Tory moved closer, her body pressing against the blonde's, and one hand stroked down her back to her ass, kneading it for a moment before sliding lower, then up under the back of her dress, the bar behind them shielding them from view. Tory let her hand rise until her fingertips brushed wiry curls and heated flesh, and she knew that Camille was as naked under her dress as Tory herself.

"Delicious," she murmured.

" _Merde_ ," Camille whimpered. "You are a very forward person, are you not?" she laughed shakily, her hand trembling as she reached for her drink.

"I don't believe in wasting time when I see something I want." Tory's fingertips roved a little higher, now lightly teasing Cami's clit. "Do you want me to stop?" she breathed.

" _Oui, non_ , I ... my brother is watching, and this would be most embarrassing if I am made to orgasm while he smirks at me, don't you think?" the young woman admitted, downing her martini in a shot and then gasping at the trail of fire it left behind.

"Most hot," Tory corrected, "but as you wish." Despite her words, her fingers continued to move on the other woman. "We could go to the bathroom and wait for a stall... or I could kiss you to keep you quiet while you come for me all over my hand, and then we can go somewhere private to have some real fun." She licked her lips, staring at Cami's breasts, watching the nipples tighten more under her gaze.

" _Baises-moi, s'il te plaît_ ," the younger woman gasped as fingers danced over her inner folds and worked her clit faster and faster, making her shiver and whimper quietly. "Kiss me now!"

Tory was delighted to oblige. Her mouth covered Camille's, muffling her whimpers and cries, and two fingers knotted together and plunged inside the slick wetness of the other woman while her thumb continued to rub her clit.

Moaning into the mouth that covered hers, her body shivering with delight, Camille gave in to the sensations that the older woman was flooding her with. Her inner muscles clamping down around the fingers invading her, her body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, the model came, letting, as Tory said, her juices run all over the redhead's hand.

Tory kissed Camille hungrily, prevented a sound from escaping her, holding her until the last tremor passed. Then, never taking her eyes from Cami's, she raised her hand to her face and inhaled deeply. "Delicious," she purred, wishing she dared taste the other woman's musk but not willing to play Russian roulette with her life. Instead, she pressed her fingers to Cami's lips so she could taste herself.

Lapping the older woman's fingers like a cat, Cami was astounded at her boldness. Had it been any other club in the city instead of her brother's club on Church Street, she could have kissed her career away. Models should not be seen having another woman bring them to orgasm in a public place, especially high fashion models. It was a shame but the way her life was.

"You make me play dangerous games," the Frenchwoman admitted quietly after a time. "Games I should not play if I do not want my career to suffer. Perhaps we could take this somewhere that does not have so many eyes?"

Tory nodded. "If it's any consolation," she said, finally having recognized Cami, "I'd probably suffer more than you would. I'm a Crown Attorney," she explained, still holding the other woman close. "Would you like to come back to my house?" she suggested. "Or go to yours," she added in case Cami was uneasy about going to a stranger's home.

"Ooooh, a difficult decision indeed. After all, if you are a lawyer, just how trustworthy can you be?" the young woman teased her new lover.

Chuckling, Tory was pleased that Camille seemed to be at ease with what was happening between them. "You'll have to decide that for yourself," she smiled. "But I will say that I have a bottle of champagne chilling to celebrate today's victory, and a Jacuzzi just waiting to be enjoyed."

"Mmmm, the fastest way to a Frenchwoman's heart is with champagne, despite what the rest of the world says. I _live_ for champagne. I'd swim in it if I could. But... to be fair to my brother who worries about me, can I give him your phone number?"

Tory hesitated a moment. It was only fair though. "All right," she said slowly. "Just please, it's unlisted for safety reasons. Make sure he doesn't leave it lying around." She opened her tiny evening bag and withdrew the small pad and pen she was never without, writing the number down with no name, then offering the paper to Cami.

"Mathieu and I, we are children of a Canadian diplomat stationed on foreign soil, so we both understand the need for discretion and caution. I will tell him that this must be kept safe and private, and he will do so," Cami assured. "I will be but a moment."

Making her way across the club and climbing a set of stairs guarded by a bouncer, Camille disappeared down the hall and into her brother's office to tell him what she was doing and how to reach her.

In short time she was coming back down the stairs and scanning for Tory as she did so.

"Ready to go?" Tory asked, stepping away from the wall at the base of the stairs, where she'd moved to save Cami having to battle her way through the crowd again for no reason. "That champagne's waiting for us," she reminded, smiling.

"Yes. Mathieu says to tell you he likes your style. He was rather impressed that you managed to make me come within minutes of meeting me," the younger woman admitted with a blush. "So, where is this champagne?"

"Chilling at home. Would you prefer to ride with me or follow in your own car?" Tory asked, not wanting Cami to feel trapped. As she spoke she glanced up the stairs, meeting the amused gaze of Camille's brother, and she promised herself that she'd make sure to get him back for that comment that embarrassed Cami.

"He likes you," Camille admitted. "It takes a lot to ruffle my feathers and you did so. He says that you're a good thing to come along," she laughed, hooking her arm through Tory's. We will take your car as I took a cab here. I do not drive unless I have to," the model continued with a smile.

"Ah, much easier. Hmm, actually, we probably should take a cab. I wasn't expecting to be leaving so quickly when I had those drinks," Tory admitted. Truth be told, she was nothing loath to cuddling up in the back seat with the Frenchwoman. Camille was exquisitely responsive, and Tory was looking forward to exploring every reaction.

She drew the blonde over to the first taxi and once they were settled, gave her address to the driver. That done, she turned in the seat and began kissing Cami again.

Ignoring the looks that the driver kept sending into the backseat--men could be such perverts after all--Camille closed her eyes and let the sensations that the older woman engendered wash over her. She'd missed this, having a woman for a lover, someone who knew just where to touch, just how to stroke and to pleasure, someone who understood what felt good on a woman because she too had the same needs.

Men sometimes did not understand that women _liked_ and needed foreplay to stoke their arousal. With them making love was mechanics and immediate needs. They rolled over and fell asleep soon afterwards in most cases. But a woman... a woman understood that there were emotions involved, needs and desires. Women knew how to love one another, and this woman was doing an exceptional job indeed.

Moaning into Tory's mouth, Camille lost herself in the kiss, the ride passing in a blur of pleasure.

The driver had to clear his throat loudly and practically yell, "Lady!" a few times before Tory was able to tear herself away from Cami long enough to look around. Blinking a bit dazedly, she fumbled in her bag for cash, giving the man almost as much of a tip as the fare itself. "Come on, Cami, we're here." She urged the other woman to follow her as she backed out of the cab, both of them still in a sensual haze.

"Champagne's inside," she teased, backing away slowly, never looking away from the passionate blue gaze. They barely noticed the taxi pull away as they slowly moved toward the front door of the house. "I want to drink it off of you, pour it into you and lick it out," she purred.

"Then you must open the door first, _n'est-ce pas_?" Camille laughed huskily, following the titan up the steps of her house. "And show me to the bedroom so that I may get out of these clothes and spread out for you. Or is there a rug and a fireplace I can sprawl in front of?"

With that mental image as inducement, Tory had the door open in no time flat and waved Cami inside. "I can offer you a fireplace in the bedroom so that we don't have so far to go afterward," she said huskily, kicking off her shoes the moment she stepped inside. She gestured toward the stairs. "It's the first door on the left; feel free to go up or look around while I get the champagne. I'll get some munchies too... We need to keep up our energy after all," she purred before pulling Camille in for a quick but thorough kiss, then she went to get the wine and snack.

As she prepared a tray with vegetables, caviar, a variety of crackers and some cheeses, she mused how odd it was that she had no qualms whatsoever about leaving a comparative stranger to wander unattended through her home. She smiled wryly. Somehow, she didn't think Camille would be a stranger for long. Picking up the tray and wine bucket, she went out to see where Cami was.

Kicking off her spiky high heels and stripping as she went, Camille climbed the stairs of the beautifully appointed home. She left her dress draped over the balustrade, her bra hooked on the doorknob, and her stockings dangling from a lampshade.

Laying a fire in the grate, she quickly found some fire starters and a long match and set the thing ablaze. Snagging the pillows off the other woman's bed, Cami sprawled out on the plush white faux fur rug luxuriating in how it felt against her naked skin, writhing against the material like a cat in heat.

Tory stopped dead in the doorway, eyes fixed on the gorgeous woman writhing on the white rug, highlighted by firelight. She's been amused by the trail of clothing, but the sight that met her eyes was far more than she'd expected and wiped away every vestige of amusement.

"My God, you're beautiful," she breathed, setting the tray and wine bucket down so she could shimmy out of her own dress. Naked she crawled toward Cami on all fours, eager to start playing with the gorgeous blonde.

Stretching her arms above her head and striking a seductive pose, the soft gold of her pubic hair still glistening from her orgasm in the nightclub, Cami grinned. " _Tu est très belle aussi_ ," she purred, the fine-boned fingers of her left hand trailing down the center of her body until they gently spread her labia apart, her middle finger caressing her still sensitive clit.

Tory watched her avidly, licking her lips as she imagined tasting the other woman. She stood up long enough to go over to the bedside table, removing a few items from the drawer, then going to the adjoining bathroom for a damp cloth before returning to the rug to kneel between the Cami's legs. First she thoroughly washed her with the cloth, taking the opportunity to tease the soft flesh while Cami squirmed and whimpered, then she opened an extra large condom and cut one side, carefully unrolled it and spread the thin layer of latex over the blonde, her lips almost instantly closing on the hard clit through the protective cover.

She hated the taste of latex and wished she could taste the other woman, but she had to make do with this. She licked and sucked and bit and tugged until the Frenchwoman came again, then again, enjoying the wild cries and movements.

When Cami lay loose-limbed on the white rug, limp and moaning after her repeated orgasms, Tory sat up again, reaching for another of the things she'd brought. This time, she fastened a strap on dildo around her waist, moaning when the ridged back pressed against her engorged clitoris, unrolled another condom over it, and pressed it into Cami. The blonde was so wet that it slid right into her without any resistance, and Tory immediately began to fuck her with it, groaning at the stimulation of her own clit.

Camille's head tossed on the rug, her whole body in motion as she writhed and bucked and moaned in appreciation of the way this dominant woman was playing her body.

" _Oui, oh merde_ , so good. It feels so good. Harder, fuck me harder, Tory, need to feel it," the model begged as she wrapped her legs around the redhead's back and began to pull the lawyer harder into her. Arching up, Camille wrapped her lips around one deliciously tempting nipple, her tongue lashing its diamond peak back and forth while her other hand fondled and squeezed the other plump mound, wanting to see Tory come apart as well.

Incredibly aroused from playing with the other woman and the rubbing of the textured back of the dildo against her clit, the additional stimulation provided by Cami's attention to her breasts was too much for Tory, and she screamed as she came. She somehow managed to keep moving, forcing herself from one peak to the next, driving Cami to another orgasm at the same time.

Cami shuddered helplessly under the onslaught. It was if the other woman wanted to leave her a wreck, but Camille was not so easily defeated. She was a high priestess of her Coven and a woman of great inner power. She would show this gorgeous redhead just who was the stronger.

Maneuvering them over so that she now rode the fake cock buried within her, her eyes lit with firelight and inner fire, Cami began a very deliberate and sensual assault on the woman writhing beneath her. Touching and tasting every inch of skin she could get, long nails raked over silky skin, finding and exploiting every erogenous zone the lawyer had.

" _Très bien_ ," the blonde purred ferally as Tory bucked and came again, licking her lips in satisfaction before climbing off the strap on and removing it from the limp woman's body. "That is three to my six. Time for you to catch up." That said, Cami quickly spread open her own condom and began to lap at the older woman with fervor, her previous orgasms only making her hungrier.

Tory wailed, her legs coming up around Cami's ears and her fingers burying themselves in the silken mass of her hair. "Oh _God_!" she shrieked, her body convulsing in another climax while the blonde's tongue continued to drive her higher and higher. She shook, whimpers of pleasure falling from her lips with each panting breath, her grey-green eyes slitted open to watch her lover, both of them gilded by the firelight. She writhed on the silky "fur" beneath her, the ticklish sensation against her bottom only arousing her more.

Taking the hint from the lawyer's writhings, Cami continued to ply her tongue against the hot folds of her lover. With one hand she began to plunge fingers in and out of Tory's depths, filling her while with the other hand she began to run a light touch back and forth across the tiny back opening of the older woman.

"God, fuck me!" Tory demanded, her hand reaching for Cami's to force the fingers inside her ass while she arched upward to take the other hand deeper. She'd been aroused from the moment she'd spotted the blonde in the club, and every orgasm that she'd drawn from the other woman had only driven her lust higher. The model was a match for her, and the more she got, the more she wanted.

" _Quelle salope_ ," Cami chuckled, raising her head long enough to watch Tory's reaction. " _Je t'adore_." And it was true, she did adore a partner who was as open to pleasure as she was. Camille had no problem admitting that when it came to sex, she was wanton and that she enjoyed it any way she could get it. It would seem that her new lover was the same way.

Carefully inserting a finger into Tory's back passage, the model nipped at the older woman's clitoris even as she increased the speed of the fingers buried deep inside her lover. She would see Tory come apart around her and howl like a banshee.

Writhing and wailing, Tory exploded into another orgasm, her body clenching and rippling. The sensations caused by Cami's mouth and hands kept driving her higher and higher until she thought they would wrench her apart. Shrieking the other woman's name as one climax after another flowed through her body, Tory convulsed and passed out, overwhelmed by the incredible pleasure.

Grinning and licking her lips as she gently extricated her fingers, Cami purred and snuggled up against the older woman, content to wait for Tory to wake up. She had a feeling that though she'd won this round, there'd be many more she'd lose. Such a pity, that.

Tory's eyes fluttered open again only moments later, aftershocks of her intense climax still wracking her body and making her whimper. She focused on the beautiful blonde nestled against her side and drew Cami's face up so she could kiss her. "My God, where have you been all my life?" she breathed, staring down at her. She shifted restlessly against the fur rug, feeling the hardness of the floor beneath. "Shall we move this to the bed?"

"Is that a literal question or a figurative one?" Camille laughed as she rolled to her knees. "And I like beds - so much comfort, so many things to do on one. You intrigue me; I have never met one so hungry as you before. Your passions are very masculine, but you are definitely a woman and a delectable one at that."

"Masculine?" One auburn eyebrow rose almost to her hairline as Tory sat up and then stood in a single graceful movement. "I can honestly say that I've never been called that before." She extended a hand to the Frenchwoman, offering her help to her feet.

"Not you, your passions. Your hungers. You are very forthright about them, you do not deny your sexuality or your desires nor do you hide them behind coy words and promises of eternal love. It is a refreshing change from all those false promises and flowery proposals. I liked being fucked up against my brother's bar with all those people nearby. It was ... real desire," the blonde replied accepting the proffered hand. "In my world it is sometimes very hard to find someone so genuine about their wants and their needs."

"Ah, I see." Tory drew her close for a moment to run a caressing hand down her back, then stepped back, retaining hold of Cami's hand to draw her toward the bed, pausing only to scoop up the pillows. "I suppose I don't really think of that as being the exclusive purview of men or women but rather as simply being in touch with oneself. Victorian morals didn't take well with me," she added with a quick smile.

"I am very glad to hear that," Cami laughed as she stretched out on the bed, luxuriating in its softness and striking a delectable pose as she did so. "So, I am permitted to stay the night with you, then?" the younger woman continued in a tease.

"I would be very disappointed if you didn't," Tory replied in her husky purr. "In fact, I was hoping you might choose to spend the weekend," she suggested on the spur of the moment. Meeting Cami had been pure happenstance, but now that she had, she knew that she wanted to get to know her much better.

"But what would I wear?" the younger woman asked coyly. "Surely it would be rude of me to wander around your house naked?"

"Mmmm." Tory smiled hungrily as she paused to contemplate that image. "Lovely as that sounds, it should probably be by choice rather than necessity. If you agree, we could swing by your place tomorrow to pick up a few things... or go shopping," she suggested with a grin. "A girl can never have too many clothes."

"But shopping can be very ... distracting..." Cami suggested. "And one would think that you would rather spend the weekend being distracted by, oooh say, me? A quick trip to a lingerie store and I'll simply roam the house in one of your shirts if need be," the model grinned. "Much easier to get me out of, yes?"

"I do like the way you think," Tory chuckled, finally sinking down onto the bed beside her. "And I really like the way you look in my bed," she murmured, moving in closer for another kiss.

"Then it is a good thing that I am here to be looked at," Cami laughed, pulling Tory down on top of her. "So, what shall we do with one another now? Or shall we just cuddle and coo and fall asleep in each other's arms?"

"Actually, falling asleep sounds good," Tory said a bit apologetically. "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. I promise to make it up to you in the morning." She spared a thought for the champagne and finger-foods, but it would still be there to be enjoyed in the morning.

Cami laughed, a smoky, teasing sound, "I am sure you will, my dear counselor, I am sure you will."

 ** _Translations_** :  

_la femme dangereuse_ : dangerous woman   
_Elle est magnifique!_ : She is magnificent!   
_Bon soir_ : Good evening   
_merde_ : shit   
_Baises-moi, s'il te plaît_ : Kiss me please   
_n'est-ce pas_? : not so?   
_Tu est très belle aussi_ : You are very beautiful too.   
_très bien_ : very good   
_quelle salope_ : What a slut   
_je t'adore_ : I adore you


End file.
